


Sueños y Despertares

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Doncel, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Draco es un hermoso y joven doncel, disfruta de una vida en armonía, goza de los privilegios que brindan ser el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, sin embargo, esa paz y tranquilidad serán perturbadas el día en que una anciana lo señale como una amenaza. Desde entonces, un ser de brillantes ojos verdes comienza a aparecer en sus sueños. Draco cree que estos sueños son producto de su imaginación, hasta que un día dicho ser aparece en su habitación con la intención de tomar su vida.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Sueños y Despertares

**Author's Note:**

> [Especial Halloween] Espero lo disfruten.

A mediados del siglo XIX, en la época de mayor prosperidad para la nación, las familias de burgueses habían alcanzado su nivel más alto de riqueza, por dicha razón no era extraño que entre dichas familias adineradas buscaran generar alianzas siempre con la intención de aumentar el poder político y tener la posibilidad de tomar las decisiones que desearan respecto a la dirección que tomaría el territorio que habitaban. Estas alianzas se lograban por medio del matrimonio concertado entre los hijos primogénitos de cada familia.

Entre las familias reconocidas dentro de este círculo selecto se encontraban el linaje Black, Malfoy, Longbottom, Greengrass, Lestrange y Parkinson; un total de seis familias, aunque, anteriormente el circulo contaba con siete. Sin embargo, se cuenta que, desde hace poco más de un siglo, la familia Potter había desaparecido.

Muchos rumoraban que el último de los Potter enloquecido quiso hacer un pacto con el diablo para burlar a la muerte, pero no resultó como esperaba y murió en el proceso. Otros aseguraban que los ancestros de las seis familias asesinaron a toda la familia Potter para quedarse con su riqueza.

Como realmente haya ocurrido, jamás se sabría con certeza, pero era un hecho que alguien que se considerara lo suficientemente inteligente bajo ninguna circunstancia se acercaría a la mansión abandonada y de aspecto deteriorado de los Potter. Y es que se decía que en ese lugar habitaban demonios y otro tipo de seres malignos, que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a nombrar. Si, unos monstruos que salían por las noches a beber la sangre de las dulces doncellas y los virginales donceles. O al menos así fue hasta que los Potter fueron olvidados.

****_Wiltshire, Inglaterra, enero de 1876_ ** **

El frío descomunal del invierno calaba hasta los huesos, extrañamente ese año la temperatura había descendido mucho más que en otros inviernos, los días parecían más anubarrados y la espesa niebla opacaba la visión.

Draco, junto con un pequeño grupo de donceles y doncellas asistieron al mercado para hacer la compra de telas, joyas y demás objetos curiosos que pudieran ocupar para la organización de las fiestas de inicio de año. Y mientras varios del grupo curioseaban, Draco y su amiga Daphne se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de objetos antiguos. Parecían piezas de la época de los caballeros en armadura que luchaban sobre sus caballos con espadas y lanzas.

Se sonrieron entre sí al ver un hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón con una rosa tallada en el centro. Era verdaderamente hermoso, brillante y lujoso, algo que definitivamente iba bien con un Malfoy. Draco estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando escuchó los gritos escandalosos de una mujer.

Ambos rubios miraron a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron sobre una anciana que caminaba con dificultad arrastrando sus ropajes harapientos.

― ¡YA VIENE ―gritaba― AQUEL QUE VIVIRÁ ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡EL HIJO DEL DEMONIO, EL ÚNICO INMORTAL!

Todos la miraban atónitos y asustados, algunos otros se burlaban de la pobre anciana perturbada.

― ¿Qué es lo que dice? ―preguntó Daphne no comprendiendo en absoluto, tomó la mano de Draco y se aferró a él. Por su parte, el doncel solo se encogió de hombros.

― YA VIENE ―seguía exclamando―. NACERÁ DE LAS ENTRAÑAS DEL HOMBRE Y GOBERNARÁ SOBRE LA TIERRA.

Varios cuchicheaban entre ellos, seguramente intercambiando su descontento con la mujer o asegurando que realmente había perdido el juicio.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos ―anunció la rubia tratando de arrastrar a Draco con ella, sin embargo, este se quedó de pie observando con atención a la mujer. Quien, al pasar a su lado, gimió aterrorizada y con la mirada perdida comenzó a reír con malicia, Draco se estremeció.

― ¡TÚ! ―señaló con el índice, muy cerca de él, a unos cuantos milímetros de rozar su costosa vestidura, Daphne soltó un grito de susto e inmediatamente llamó al capataz que los acompañaba para que los ayudara―. Le darás de tu sangre y beberás la de su padre.

Muchos murmullos se alzaron, fue entonces que Draco escuchó que hablaban sobre él y la vergüenza que seguramente estaba pasando por tener la atención de la desequilibrada mujer sobre él.

― ¡ASESINENLO! ―sentenció mirando a todos a su alrededor― ¡ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!

El rubio doncel sentía que su pecho dolía, no podía respirar, estaba asustado y desconcertado, no entendía nada y lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

― ¡Atrás! ―pidió el capataz de la familia colocándose delante del único heredero de los Malfoy, a lo lejos ya se acercaban unos gendarmes.

Daphne y un doncel de compañía de nombre Colin Creevey lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos y lo guiaron al carruaje. El permitió que lo hicieran sin reprochar, como lo habría hecho en otra situación, estaba helado y pálido, el sonrojo encantador de sus mejillas se había borrado.

Ambos se sentaron junto a él, Daphne permitió que recargara la cabeza en su regazo y acarició su cabello suavemente durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a la mansión. Draco no pudo dejar de pensar en esa anciana, en las palabras que balbuceó antes y durante su interacción. Ella quería que lo asesinara, ¿por qué alguien querría algo así? Maldita vieja. ¡Él ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que la anciana fea y andrajosa estaba pregonando!

― _Maldita bruja ―_ susurró para que Daphne no lo escuchara.

∘°❉°∘

En las afueras de la decrepita y decadente mansión Potter se encontraban cinco chiquillos riendo y lanzando rocas con sus resorteras a la fachada. Como eran unos huérfanos y habían escapado del orfanato, ahora vagaban por el bosque en busca de un nuevo poblado donde no los quisieran confinar, así habían llegado hasta una mansión vieja y desabrida en medio del bosque. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo hasta que el mayor se puso serio.

― Muy bien ―comenzó poniendo una expresión de malicia―, el nuevo reto es entrar a la mansión embrujada, ver que hay dentro y luego salir con algún objeto que encuentren por allí.

Los más pequeños se estremecieron, sus rostros reflejaban lo asustados que se encontraban.

― ¿Acaso tienen miedo? ―cuestionó en tono burlón.

Varios de ellos negaron. No querían verse como unos cobardes.

― ¿Entraremos todos juntos? ―cuestionó el más pequeño.

― Pues claro, tonto ―respondió―, pero si alguno se acobarda tendrá que pagar un penique a cada uno de los que no huyamos como gallinas.

― Ni siquiera soy capaz de conseguir medio penique ―informó con tristeza un niño regordete, sus mejillas y nariz manchadas de hollín.

― ¡Genial, ya quiero tener esos peniques en mi bolsa! ―exclamó otro haciendo muecas de burla.

― De acuerdo ―dijo el mayor― hay que entrar.

Los tres más pequeños jadearon.

― ¿Ya se están acobardando? ―cuestionó el mayor con sorna.

― ¡No, yo no! ―exclamaron el niño gordo y otro de los pequeños al unísono, el menor se quedó callado, pero negó con la cabeza.

Saltaron la gran verja con algo de dificultad, se ayudaron entre ellos, luego caminaron sigilosamente por el sendero enyerbado, por un momento se cuestionaron cómo harían para entrar a la mansión, tal vez tendrían que buscar una ventana abierta. Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al portón principal. El emblema de un león rugiendo figuraba en la gran placa de plata oxidada que adornaba la madera vieja.

El niño más grande se acercó y le dio un ligero empujón a la puerta, esta se entreabrió levemente, emitiendo un chirrido que vibró en los tímpanos de todos.

― Oye, Ed, ¿y si realmente existen esos monstruos que beben sangre? ―cuestionó el niño gordo.

― Cierra la boca ―exigió el aludido―, solo es un cuento que yo inventé para asustarlos.

Los niños asintieron pretendiendo estar convencidos y permanecieron en silencio mientras el mayor abría aún más la puerta. Entraron a un vestíbulo deteriorado. Se notaban los años de abandono. Continuaron su camino, hasta llegar a otra gran puerta, esta vez, menos ostentosa que la principal, pero mucho mejor conservada.

— No podremos entrar —susurró el mediano.

— Por supuesto que sí, está abierto —y empujó la puerta.

Jadeó al ver el interior. Los otros niños se apresuraron a acercarse para ver qué había causado la conmoción de su amigo. Fue inevitable la exclamación de sorpresa entre ellos.

— Hay que irnos de aquí —pidió uno de ellos—. Es evidente que...

— Guarda silencio —regañó Ed—. Si alguien habitara este horrible lugar habría salido cuando lanzamos las rocas. El lugar solo se ha mantenido bien, eso es todo. Ahora continuemos.

El resto del grupo tragó el nudo que se había formado en sus gargantas y siguieron al líder.

Una casa con más de cien años abandonada debía lucir deteriorada tal como la fachada, esperaban encontrarla llena de telaraña y roedores, muebles roídos y empolvados. Pero esta mansión en particular, aunque parecía vieja, se notaba que alguien se había ocupado de su cuidado durante todo ese tiempo.

Sintiendo que sus cuerpos temblaban de la cabeza a los pies, dieron un par de pasos más.

― ¡Yo me voy! ―gimió el mediano.

― Espera... ―pidió el mayor, pero era demasiado tarde―. ¿También serán unos gallinas y saldrán corriendo? ―cuestionó al resto.

Los tres negaron al mismo tiempo.

― Los felicito ―sonrió triunfal.

Comenzaron a inspeccionar los objetos a su alrededor.

― Bueno, ya vámonos ―gimoteó el chiquillo regordete.

― Si, ya vámonos ―pidió otro.

El mayor rodó los ojos:

― De acuerdo, cobardes ―y tomaron objetos al azar mientras giraban en dirección a la puerta.

Pero las luces se encendieron y todos se quedaron estáticos.

Una mujer pálida y vieja se encontraba obstaculizando su paso.

― ¿Cómo es que entraron, pequeños? ―cuestionó, su voz deteriorada resonó por toda la estancia.

― No-no-no-nosotros... ―intentó explicar uno.

― Bueno, bueno, no tiene por qué tener miedo, ¿qué les parece un poco de chocolate caliente? Estos días son bastante fríos.

― No señora, gracias ―dijo el más pequeño.

― Si, digo, disculpe por entrar a su hogar sin permiso, no volveremos a hacerlo ―completó el mayor.

― Lo juramos ―completó otro.

― Vamos pequeños, no sean tímidos, vengan, vengan.

Sin más remedio se dejaron guiar, sin embargos se miraron para informarse que en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad debían salir corriendo de allí. La anciana parecía indefensa, pero no estaban seguros de que efectivamente lo fuera.

— Tomen asiento, en un momento traeré el chocolate —dijo indicando que se sentaran en un comedor inmenso. Todos hicieron movimientos torpes antes de por fin tomar asiento. La anciana se alejó lentamente y una vez salió del comedor todos se pusieron de pie.

— Vámonos de aquí —gimió el mayor, el resto prácticamente corrió a la salida.

— ¿Se van tan pronto? —escucharon la voz de la anciana detrás de ellos y sintiendo un escalofriante terror recorrer sus venas corrieron en busca de la salida.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto. Todos gimieron aterrorizados.

∘°❉°∘

— ¿Cómo te sientes querido? —cuestionó la tía Bella tomando asiento a su lado.

Draco simplemente suspiró.

— Tu madre me informó que has tenido pesadillas.

— No sé si puedo nombrar mis sueños como pesadillas. Las pesadillas asustan, aunque mi madre dice que lo son. Lo único extraño es que se sienten tan reales ―negó con la cabeza―. Madre dice que ha enloquecido.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos breves segundos antes de pedirle a su sobrino que le contara uno de esos sueños.

Draco dudó, confiaba en su tía, le tenía aprecio, pero no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría cuando le revelara sus sueños, la inseguridad que le generaba le provocaba cierto terror, no quería que ella también lo señalara como un joven aturdido que necesitaba ayuda, tal como lo habían hecho sus padres.

— Vamos, prometo que no te juzgaré.

Entonces asintió y comenzó a narrar el último sueño que tuvo, aquel donde despertaba en medio de la noche, el silencio de la mansión resultaba un tanto siniestro, como si no existiera nada más, nadie más que él.

Su frente sudada le indicaba que había estado haciendo calor, así como la resequedad que se manifestaba repentinamente en su boca.

Draco se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la mesita central donde la servidumbre solía dejar una jarra de agua con un vaso vacío al lado. Él tomaba la jarra y comenzaba a verter el líquido en el vaso cuando unos ruidos en el exterior distraían su atención. Tomaba una vela y salía sigilosamente de la habitación para verificar quién había decidido vagar por la casa a tan altas horas de la noche. Pero al salir, descubría que no estaba en la mansión, al menos no en la mansión Malfoy. Era un lugar diferente, un lugar viejo y deteriorado. Entonces comenzaba a caminar por el largo pasillo, sus pasos ligeros hacían rechinar la vieja madera. Draco caminaba y caminaba y parecía que era interminable el camino, cada vez se hacía más largo y la oscuridad comenzaba a gobernar sobre la tenue luz de la vela.

De pronto, una sombra se bloqueaba su camino, Draco se detenía jadeando, comenzando a sentir un fuerte escalofrío invadir su ser.

— ¿Quién eres? —se atrevía a preguntar, pero la sombra no respondía, permanecía inmóvil y serena—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —volvió a cuestionar, pero la sombra continuaba igual, Draco decidía que era momento de regresar por lo que miraba hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, pero ya no podía ver nada, más que una inmensa oscuridad y cuando volvía la mirada a la sombra misteriosa, unos brillantes ojos verdes lo observaban fijamente.

En ese momento despertó, sediento y sudoroso como en su sueño, pero la luz del día y las voces de los sirvientes en el exterior le indicaban que estaba viviendo en el mundo real.

Bella abrazó con gentileza a su sobrino y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza.

— Draco, a veces los sueños son partes de nuestro inconsciente que nos quieren decir algo. Tal vez, conoces a esta persona, la de los ojos verdes, pero no lo recuerdas. Y el lugar que sueñas, seguramente es un lugar que has visitado antes, cuando eras muy pequeño. Así que no te preocupes, no creo que tengas algún problema —ella se separó para que pudiera ver su sonrisa, el rubio correspondió—. Hablaré con tu madre. ¿De acuerdo? —Draco asintió—. Muy bien, ahora ve a arreglarte para la fiesta de esta noche. Habrá muchos jóvenes apuestos que seguramente estarán muy interesados en conocerte —el rubio hizo una mueca con disgusto, no le interesaba mucho conocer jóvenes caballeros, aun no se sentía listo para eso a pesar de que ya se encontraba en edad para contraer matrimonio—. Ve a vestirte —volvió a repetir la mujer.

— De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo, se despidió de su tía con un beso y subió a su habitación.

∘°❉°∘

Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de enfocar el techo blanco de su habitación. De pronto en su visión apareció Minerva y el viejo Albus.

— ¡Ha despertado! ¡Al fin! —festejó la mujer sonriendo con alegría.

— Señor Potter, ¿cómo se siente? —cuestionó el viejo inspeccionando su semblante.

— Tengo jaqueca —respondió, su voz rasposa no permitió que explicara más.

— Es normal, después de años de descanso su cuerpo se ha entumecido. Pero no se preocupe, en unos segundos estará completamente recuperado.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló al límite. Cuando volvió a respirar normalmente descubrió que se sentía completamente bien. Se sentó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su alcoba. La alcoba que lo vio crecer y donde solía pasar los días refugiado. Deslizó sus manos por el borde de su féretro. Se veía intacto, brilloso y elegante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —cuestionó mirando a ambos ancianos.

— Poco más de un siglo, mi señor —respondió Minerva.

— ¿Y por qué no me despertaron antes? —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de su refugio.

— Solo la sangre joven podía despertarlo, debía ser fresca, sin embargo, no podíamos traer a un humano hasta aquí, somos tan viejos, tuvimos que esperar a que llegara hasta nosotros —explicó el anciano—. Después de que usted fue encerrado por esos infames, los trabajadores se fueron y poco a poco los alrededores se llenaron de vegetación, las casas cayeron y los límites de la mansión se extendieron. Con el paso de los años ningún humano se acercó, hasta hoy...

— Unos pequeños, pobres de ellos, sus almas deben estar deambulando en el paraíso ―completó Minerva.

— ¿Qué pasó con los demás? —cuestionó caminando por la habitación.

— Están aquí señor, seguramente comienzan a despertar. Su sueño los puso a ellos también a dormir, usamos el resto de la sangre para despertarlos a ellos.

— ¿Qué hay de los que me encerraron?

Ambos ancianos se miraron antes de que Albus respondiera:

— Todos han muerto, pero sus descendientes disfrutan de la vida, olvidaron lo que sus antepasados hicieron.

Detuvo su andar y se dirigió hasta la puerta, girando la perilla lentamente. El rechinido de la madera hizo eco en la habitación.

— Es hora de tomar mi venganza —informó en tono sereno—. Pronto aquellos que hicieron daño a mí y a mi familia sufrirán el mismo infierno que me hicieron pasar, sus descendientes pagarán y ellos se retorcerán en el infierno aclamando para salvarlos. Pero no habrá nadie, ni siquiera el dios que tanto veneran podrá ayudarlos.

«Convoquen a todos, los veré en el salón —y salió de la habitación desapareciendo como una sombra entre la oscuridad.

∘°❉°∘

La fiesta estaba causando gran emoción entre los asistentes. Era la primera fiesta del año y por ello la familia Nott se estaba luciendo a lo grande. Pero a pesar del pensamiento general, Draco no podía divertirse, no podía dejar de pensar en ese ser de brillantes ojos verdes que aparecía en sus sueños. Sueños que habían comenzado a perturbarlo desde aquel incidente con la anciana desequilibrada del mercado.

Salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín de la mansión, no le apetecía continuar entre la multitud de invitados y mucho menos que algún caballero lo invitara a bailar. Paseó lentamente mirando los rosales y acariciando suavemente las caléndulas. De pronto, escuchó los leves pasos de una persona. Se giró rápidamente, descubriendo a un apuesto hombre que se detuvo en cuanto fue descubierto.

— Lo lamento, no quería asustarle —dijo el hombre, Draco permaneció en silencio—, es solo que le vi y... solo quiero hablar con usted. Mi nombre es Cormac McLaggen.

— Mucho gusto señor McLaggen —respondió con seriedad—. Le agradezco su intención de acompañarme, pero en este momento lo que más deseo es estar solo —Draco estaba actuando rotundamente mal, de manera grosera y prepotente, diría su madre, pero no le interesaba, de verdad necesitaba un respiro.

— Siento haberle ofendido —respondió McLaggen—, pero si tan solo me permitiera hablar.

— Yo no...

— ¡Draco! —la intervención oportuna de Theodore lo salvó—. Tus padres están buscándote.

— Gracias Theo, iré en un momento.

— ¿Quieres que te espere? —preguntó mirando fijamente al otro hombre, quien lo retó con la mirada.

— Por favor —pidió el rubio—. Disculpe señor McLaggen, pero debo regresar ―informó acercándose a Theodore, ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la mansión.

— ¿Quién es él? —susurró el castaño.

— No lo sé, supongo que algún hijo de un funcionario.

— Me alegra haber salido a buscarte. Ese hombre me parece desagradable.

— Gracias —contestó el rubio—. ¿Neville ya se ha ido? —cuestionó para cambiar de tema.

— No, los Longbottom se estaban despidiendo de todos. Yo los acompañaré, por eso quise despedirme de tus padres quienes al no verte en el salón comenzaron a preocuparse.

— Lamento eso, seguramente quieres estar con Neville.

— No te preocupes, él comprende perfectamente.

Draco asintió y continuaron caminando. Entraron al salón y vieron estupefactos que todos parecían asustados.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —cuestionó a nadie en particular. Segundos después su tía se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros.

— Draco, ¿dónde estabas? ¿estás bien? ¡Oh, dios! debemos de quedarnos adentro —exclamó pareciendo una loca.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— Nada grave, no debes preocuparte, sólo quédense adentro, por favor.

Entonces, el señor Nott llamó a los asistentes golpeando ligeramente una copa.

— Hace unos momentos nos informaron que algo serio ocurrió en las afueras de la mansión. Por favor, pido a todos los invitados que permanezcan dentro de la mansión hasta que llegue el amanecer. No es seguro salir.

Muchos comenzaron a preguntar qué era eso tan serio que había ocurrido, pero el hombre se negó a hablar y permaneció firme con respecto a la orden de quedarse dentro de la mansión. También aseguró que podían disponer de las habitaciones si deseaban descansar.

El doncel junto con su madre tomó una de las habitaciones para descansar. Se recostaron y permanecieron despiertos varias horas. El rubio preguntaba a su madre si sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ella negó todo el tiempo.

Draco se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Pues uno de sus sueños se estaba repitiendo, solo que esta vez se encontraba en el pasillo, no ocurrió como las ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez una de las puertas se abrió, permitiendo que la luz del interior de la habitación alumbrara tenuemente la madera vieja.

Caminó en esa dirección, suavemente, como siempre lo hacía. Se detuvo en el umbral y extendió la mano empujando la puerta esperando ver algo desde allí, pero al no lograr ver más que las siluetas de los muebles se adentró sigilosamente.

Al fondo de la habitación, una silla mecedora se movía lentamente y el canto de una mujer hizo eco a su alrededor.

— Eres tú, ni un poco avergonzado por tu crimen —él reconoció esa voz, era la misma que tenía aquella anciana, la que lo señaló en el mercado.

La mujer se puso de pie y giró rápidamente mostrando un rostro inexistente. Solamente una cabeza con piel, no había ojos, ni boca, nada con lo que pudiera respirar. Draco jadeo aterrado y entonces escuchó gritos que lo llamaban.

— ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO! ¡DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos, su madre se encontraba sacudiéndolo una y otra vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, pero cuidando de no lastimarlo.

— ¡Oh, Draco! —gimió ella abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó en un susurro, su garganta se sentía seca.

— Estabas gritando y pedías ayuda, una y otra vez, fue otra de esas pesadillas que te acongojan.

— Esto comienza a asustarme —susurró, su madre le acarició el cabello y besó su sien. Era la primera vez que sentía miedo.

— Acuéstate, te traeré un poco de agua —el doncel asintió y cuando su madre le trajo el vaso lleno, bebió hasta la última gota. Su madre volvió a su lado y lo abrazó intentando transmitirle seguridad, pero Draco no podía conciliarla, se sentía asustado, esa había sido una verdadera pesadilla, tan aterradora que no pudo conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente los invitados se despidieron de los Nott, los Malfoy incluidos. Viajaron en el carruaje de regreso a su propia mansión en completo silencio.

La noche había sido la más extraña que habían vivido en mucho tiempo. Pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

— Esperen, debemos hablar —indicó su padre una vez estuvieron en la comodidad de su hogar.

Todos pasaron al salón.

— Anoche, se llevó a cabo una reunión improvisada. Ya que los funcionarios más importantes nos encontrábamos reunidos fue una buena oportunidad para discutir lo que ocurrió anoche. Durante dicha reunión se tomó la decisión de cancelar todas las fiestas, ninguna reunión nocturna se llevará a cabo por tiempo indefinido.

Narcissa jadeó, su expresión cambió a una de completa preocupación.

— ¿Tan grave es? —cuestionó ella.

Lucius suspiró.

— Hubo un homicidio —tanto Draco como Narcissa sintieron miedo al escuchar la noticia—. No se pudo determinar la causa de la muerte, ya que fue en condiciones bastante extrañas. Se continuará investigando, mientras tanto nos quedaremos en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No saldrán de ser necesario extremar precauciones y yo solo saldré cada vez que sea necesario. ¿Han comprendido? —ambos rubios asintieron. Después cada quien fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Y ahora que su padre había revelado el motivo de tanto revuelo la noche anterior el miedo que había comenzado a florecer en su pecho se hizo más intenso. Por eso, fue hasta su pequeño cofre, donde guardaba sus alhajas, y tomó un crucifijo. Lo apretó entre sus palmas y susurró una oración. Pidiendo que el mal nunca los alcanzara. Que él y sus padres junto con sus amigos y conocidos estuvieran bien. Sanos y a salvo y que aquel que había hecho daño a esa alma inocente fuera atrapada para que pagara por su pecado. Pero la oración no surtió efecto. Algunos días después, su amiga de la infancia, Pansy Parkinson, fue encontrada muerta sobre su cama. Y a partir de allí todo se volvió una pesadilla real.

∘°❉°∘

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar anunciando que era hora de resguardarse en sus casas. Desde hace días se había tomado la decisión, pues quedarse afuera por las noches significaba un gran riesgo.

Todos los que todavía permanecían afuera volvieron a sus casas apresurados, el frío viento, igual que todas las noches pasadas, auguraba la muerte.

Y mientras los aldeanos se resguardaban en sus hogares, la oscuridad se abría paso, lentamente devoraba la poca luz que aún permanecía de la tarde. Y con forme avanzaba, las criaturas nocturnas despertaban.

Sin embargo, una pareja de jóvenes que no creía en las supersticiones se retrasó en su regreso al hogar. Pero no se apresuraron, simplemente mantuvieron el paso como lo habían hecho siempre, el canto de los búhos a lo lejos no era algo que los iba a asustar.

Iban caminando por el sendero que lleva a la aldea cuando todo se quedó en completo silencio y el frío de la noche incrementó tanto que sintieron que sus huesos dolían. Fue entonces que comenzaron a creer que realmente algo demoníaco acechaba durante las noches.

— Avancemos —ordenó el mayor, continuaron su camino, lentamente, a pesar de que prácticamente querían correr sus piernas se sentían entumecidas.

Al final del sendero, muy cerca del pueblo había una mujer portando únicamente su camisón y bata de dormir, no podían ver su rostro, pero si su hermoso y largo cabello rojo.

Se apresuraron a llegar a ella y uno de los jóvenes le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

La mujer no respondió.

Se acercaron un poco más volviendo a hacer la pregunta.

— Yo estoy bien, podría decir incluso que me encuentro de maravilla —al fin respondió con una voz suave y cantarina. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, revelando así un rostro precioso, sus labios rojos como la sangre y sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la luna, ambos jóvenes jadearon emocionados de ver a tan bella criatura—. Había estado vagando por este bosque en busca de un poco de alimento —siguió expresando con pena—. Pero ahora me siento muy afortunada, no solo he uno sino dos hombres que me ayudarán a saciar mi apetito.

Ambos muchachos se mostraron confundidos, la observaron esperando expectantes, sin embargo, cuando ella sonrió con malicia y mostró sus largos colmillos, echaron a correr despavoridos, descubriendo de esta manera que las advertencias de los mayores eran reales.

Corrieron los más rápido que el frío gélido les permitió, pero no fue suficiente y al día siguiente únicamente encontraron sus cuerpos sin una gota de sangre, solamente quedando como evidencia cuatro puntos rojizos en el lado derecho de sus cuellos.

∘°❉°∘

Draco y sus padres miraban fijamente el féretro que estaba siendo colocado en el mausoleo de la familia Black. Su tía Bella era una de las víctimas que había tomado la rara enfermedad que consumía a los descendientes de las familias más importantes, juntos que algunos habitantes del pueblo. En su mayoría eran jóvenes mujeres y donceles, aunque a veces los caballeros tampoco lograban salvarse. Y en esta ocasión, su bonita tía Bellatrix había perecido. Tan joven y recién casada, toda una vida por delante y ahora solo quedaba de ella los recuerdos de lo que algún día fue. Y a pesar de eso se veía tan bella recostada, con los ojos cerrados y su vestido blanco, como si estuviera simplemente dormida. Se veía igual que cuando se celebraron sus nupcias.

Su madre estaba inconsolable. No había dejado de llorar en todo el rato. Incluso había cambiado tres veces su pañuelo. Draco por su parte, no podía apartar la mirada de los puntos extraños que marcaban el pálido cuello de su tía. En un sueño anterior, había visto algo como eso, pero en su propio cuello. El reflejo de un espejo le mostraba como se desangraba lentamente, hasta que perdía la conciencia.

Una vez terminó la ceremonia, todos se despidieron de la difunta y volvieron a sus hogares para vivir el duelo.

— Padre, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —se atrevió a pedir una vez su madre subió a su habitación. Lucius miró seriamente unos segundos a su hijo antes de asentir y pedirle que lo siguiera a su despacho.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, hijo? —cuestionó una vez estuvieron cómodos, Draco se mordió el labio inferior antes de aventurarse, sabía que su padre bien podría negarse a hablar, pero debía intentar.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente le ocurrió a tía Bella? —su padre mostró una casi imperceptible tensión que se evaporó en breves segundos—. Las personas que han perecido no lo han hecho debido a una enfermedad como la peste —continuó para hacerle ver a su padre que no podía ocultarle demasiado—. Vi el cuello de tía Bella, el de Pansy y el de Cedric.

— ¡Ya basta! —exigió Lucius, de pronto parecía mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era—. Si realmente los has visto, entenderás que no es posible hablar de eso libremente.

― Quiero saber, Padre. Ya no soy un niño y merezco saber lo que le ocurrió a mi tía y a mis amigos.

Lucius se puso de pie y fue hasta un pequeño bar donde sacó una botella de whisky, sirvió una buena cantidad en el vaso y bebió de un trago.

— Draco, tienes razón, eres lo suficiente mayor para saber la verdad.

Antes que miedo o intriga, Draco sintió emoción, una emoción indescriptible y descomunal forjarse en su pecho. Sonrió hacia su padre, a pesar del miedo que la mayoría de las veces llegaba a sentir cuando estaba cerca de él, ahora solo sentía una gratitud sincera por haber aceptado revelarle la verdad.

— Hace muchos años, existían en la región demonios nocturnos que se alimentaban de la sangre de los humanos. Estas criaturas fueron creadas por un ser que anteriormente también fue hombre, los creó a su imagen y semejanza, tal como dios creó a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo es que él se convirtió en eso? —cuestionó Draco sintiendo pena por el hombre a pesar de no conocerlo y no conocer las razones que lo llevaron a eso.

— Es de tu conocimiento que las familias Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Longbottom, Parkinson y Nott son las familias más antiguas y más poderosas de la región —Draco asintió—. También sabes que hace más de un siglo no solo eran seis familias las que conformaban este círculo, había una más.

— Potter... —susurró.

— Así es, la familia Potter. No quedaban muchos de ellos, solo James, el padre y Lily la madre. Ambos tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Harry. Pero James y Lily murieron en un accidente y Harry quedó completamente solo. Con el tiempo el niño se convirtió en un adulto, pero ante su soledad enloqueció. Habló con el señor del infierno y le pidió la vida eterna. Su deseo le fue concedido, pero no cómo él esperaba, fue condenado a vivir en la oscuridad por toda la eternidad. Y a alimentarse de aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus semejantes.

— Siempre creí que esa era una historia que la gente había inventado.

Lucius negó con la cabeza.

— Algunas cosas son ciertas y otras fueron inventadas. Lo que yo te he dicho es la parte cierta. Después de que el último de los Potter se convirtió en esta abominación y transformó a otros para no estar solo. Estos seres comenzaron a salir por las noches a cazar. Por ese tiempo, la población se redujo apresuradamente. Así que nuestros ancestros junto con otras familias como la Black y la Parkinson decidieron que debían hacer algo al respecto.

«Un día ellos junto con varios aldeanos y trabajadores se reunieron y fueron hasta la mansión de los Potter. Entraron y buscaron a todos los seres quienes dormían plácidamente en féretros. Clavaron con estacas sus corazones para evitar que volvieran a levantarse y a Potter, aparte de clavarle la estaca, lo encerraron en su féretro bajo las oraciones de un párroco. No podían matarlo, pero si sentenciarlo a dormir por la eternidad... Desde entonces hubo tranquilidad en la región, hasta ahora. Él ha vuelto y parece mucho más fuerte que antes.

— ¿Por qué no solo lo vuelven a encerrar?

— No es tan fácil. Ya que nuestros antepasados lo han hecho una vez, seguramente está prevenido. Además, nosabemos dónde se encuentra la mansión Potter, esta se ha perdido entre el bosque, tendríamos que buscar por días hasta encontrar su ubicación lo cual nos expondría por las noches.

Entonces Draco comprendió la gravedad del asunto.

— Hijo, por favor toma en serio mis palabras. Este demonio no deja a nadie vivo.

Draco asintió, aunque sabía que por más que se cuidara, por más que su padre procurara la seguridad de los habitantes de la mansión si ese ser del que hablaba decidía entrar a la propiedad no habría poder humano que lo detuviera.

En ese momento se hizo consciente del nivel de riesgo al que estaban expuestos y el temor se apoderó de la razón. ¿Qué sería de él o sus padres, qué sería de los sirvientes si ese monstruo decidía invadir su propiedad tal como lo hizo con los Parkinson, los Diggory o los Lestrange? Su destino estaría sellado.

∘°❉°∘

Draco estaba plácidamente dormido cuando fue despertado por unos ruidos extraños en el exterior.

Se desperezó bostezando suavemente. Luego se levantó de la cama y fue por su bata de dormir. Todo parecía en silencio nuevamente, sin embargo, unos ligeros rechinidos llamaron su atención. ¿Estaría de nuevo en uno de sus sueños extraños?

Caminó permaneciendo sigiloso hacia la puerta. Tocó la perilla y estaba a punto de girarla cuando escuchó la campana que había sido instalada en los límites de la mansión en caso de una emergencia.

Esta vez sí salió sin titubear y corrió rumbo a la habitación de sus padres.

— ¡Draco, quédate en tu habitación y cierra con llave! —pidió su madre saliendo de su propia habitación.

— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —preguntó mientras observaba como los sirvientes que dormían en el interior pasaban apresurados.

— Ve a tu habitación y no salgas por nada —volvió a pedir Narcissa.

— ¿Y qué pasará con ustedes? —dijo asustado.

— No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien, por favor obedece —al ver la mortificación en los ojos de su madre decidió hacer caso a la orden y asintió—. Toma —ella le extendió un objeto el cual tomó de inmediato.

Era un crucifijo de plata. Largo en el extremo inferior con una terminación en punta.

— Úsalo de ser necesario —indicó ella, Draco quería preguntar qué haría ella, pero no lo hizo, volvió a su habitación tal como se lo pidieron y cerró con llave. Se dirigió al área de vestiduras y también cerró las puertas.

Estaba jadeando con fuerza y su corazón latía apresurado.

"No quiero morir, no quiero morir", pensó repetidas veces, "Por favor, que mis padres estén bien", rogó a Dios para que los protegiera.

De pronto, un silencio insano se instaló en la mansión, Draco se puso alerta, tratando de percibir algún sonido. Pero no existía ninguno, ni siquiera el sonido de los insectos perturbaba la armonía pausada.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la puerta, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y entonces un fuerte viento golpeó las puertas abriéndolas abruptamente... Y allí estaba él, un hombre, el cual poseía los ojos verdes más deslumbrantes que haya visto en su vida.

El encuentro con esos ojos lo llevó a despertar. Su cuerpo sudado y los fuertes jadeos que emitió perturbaron sus sentidos.

Este también había sido un sueño, aunque mucho más vivido que los anteriores.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —gimoteó.

— ¿Por qué invocas a Dios en un momento como este? —una voz penetrante susurró en medio de la oscuridad.

Draco jadeó removiéndose en la cama. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación? ¿Continuaba dormido?

No obstante, un ruido en el techo lo sacó de su cuestionamiento y levantó la mirada descubriendo a un espectro que lo miraba desde la esquina del cuarto.

El terror lo invadió, tenía que huir, iba a gritar cuando el ente brincó y se posicionó sobre él y entonces... Unos ojos verdes, tan verdes e hipnotizantes, conectaron con sus ojos grises.

Era él, el hombre de sus sueños. Quien había irrumpido sus noches sin descanso desde hace ya varios meses.

Su respiración se agitó y su corazón vibraba azorado, y aun así fingió valentía. El hombre sonrió divertido, era la primera vez que una de sus víctimas no mostraba su miedo ni intentaba gritar o huir despavorida. Lástima que en poco tiempo su dulce y cálida sangre sería drenada de su cuerpo, perdiendo así la vida.

Iba a beber su sangre, saciarse hasta la última gota de vida del virginal doncel, pero entonces él tomó su rostro y repasó sus suaves y delgados dedos en una larga extensión de su rostro. Fue el momento en que se hizo consciente de que el rubio le había perdido el miedo.

Se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo, Draco no dejó de tocar su rostro, transmitiendo su calidez al como una caricia que se extendió hasta el corazón frío y muerto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —susurró el hombre.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo emitió una rara exhalación. Y ese leve sonido causó su perdición. Lo último que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos del hombre enredándose alrededor de su cintura y el frío viento de la noche quemar su piel.

∘°❉°∘

¿Qué lo había llevado a cometer tal desfachatez? ¿Por qué decidir tomar al doncel y llevarlo hasta su guarida? Ahora que había cometido el peor error en su existencia ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a los demás?

— ¿Estás consciente de lo que has hecho? —cuestionó Sirius. Un Black que fue convertido por Harry en la época en que sufrió su transformación.

— Por supuesto que sí. Estoy tan confundido... Me siento aturdido.

— No puede permanecer aquí, al menos no como humano, una vez que salga de la habitación donde lo has dejado será devorado por los demás en cuestión de segundos —inquirió Sirius.

— Lo sé y por eso convocaré a una reunión donde informaré a todos que tienen prohibido tocarle, aquel que se atreva a hacerlo morirá de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces piensas encerrarlo para siempre? ¿Dejar que se vuelva viejo encerrado en este lúgubre lugar hasta el fin de su vida?

— ¡Ya sé que no es el mejor plan! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar, pero no puedo! —gimió desesperado—. No sé qué me pasó. Estaba decidido, iba a tomar su vida como tomé la de los otros. Y al siguiente momento estaba saliendo de ese lugar con él en brazos y no me detuve y tampoco dudé, ni por un segundo, no pensé en las consecuencias, sólo en mi creciente necesidad de traerlo conmigo.

Sirius frunció el ceño y permaneció pensativo, analizando las palabras de Harry.

— Ese humano es peligroso, puedo deducirlo por lo que me has dicho. Quiero estar en desacuerdo y quitarle la vida antes de que enloquezca o tú lo hagas, pero es mi pariente, hijo de un Black. No puedo hacerlo, así que permitiré que esto, lo que sea que está ocurriendo, continúe su curso.

— ¿A pesar de lo que te hicieron los Black continúas sintiendo misericordia?

Sirius sonrió.

— Es joven y no creo que sepa lo que ocurrió entonces, ni siquiera debo figurar en el registro de nacimiento de la familia, así que... —se encogió de hombros.

Harry resopló y comenzó su andar con destino a su habitación.

— Bueno, es hora de descansar, está amaneciendo —dijo antes de adentrarse en los oscuros pasillos de la mansión.

Sirius se quedó de pie, mirando al que un día fue un hombre joven, lleno de aspiraciones, sueños, esperanza y nobleza. Al que ahora estaba destinado a vagar por el mundo terrenal eternamente, alimentándose de los que alguna vez consideró sus semejantes. Sufriendo por una maldición que le fue impuesta por aquellos a los que tanto odiaba. Había creído que ese ser noble y gentil se había evaporado, que en Harry no existía más que frivolidad y venganza. Sin embargo, esta noche, cuando había llegado a la mansión con un bello doncel rubio entre sus brazos y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama ordenando a la vieja Minerva que atendiera todas sus necesidades, la manera en que lo contempló por largo tiempo, mostrando ese brillante que no había visto desde hace un siglo, se cuestionó si Harry todavía guardaba un poco de ese ser gentil que alguna vez fue.

Suspiró agotado, lo mejor sería ir a dormir antes de que el sol terminara de salir y su cuerpo comenzara a sentirse adolorido. A pesar de mantener la mansión en completa oscuridad, el día siempre afectaba la energía y los poderes de un vampiro.

∘°❉°∘

Draco despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior había tenido un sueño mucho más vivido que los anteriores y mucho más tenebroso. Aun recordaba esos ojos verdes del hombre que saltó sobre él, su mirada tan cercana y penetrante, por un momento había sentido miedo, un miedo inhumano, y al segundo siguiente se había disipado como la niebla, causando en él una curiosidad que lo llevó a desear tocarlo y sentir su calor el cual era omiso. Pero entonces el hombre habló y le preguntó algo, algo que no recordaba, trató de responder y su garganta solo le permitió expulsar una ligera exhalación, después de ese instante no supo más de sí... Hasta ahora.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la servidumbre no había venido a despertarlo, ¿por qué no lo habrían hecho?

Se levantó lentamente y colocó ambos pies en la fría madera, las cuales rechinaron en el momento en que se puso completamente de pie, eso nunca había ocurrido, se extrañó por eso y se detuvo a pensar, ¿acaso continuaba dormido? Negó con la cabeza y buscó guiarse hacia las ventanas, pero tropezó con un mueble.

— ¡Maldición! —gimió enfadado, sobándose el muslo de la pierna.

Dio un par de pasos vacilantes antes de que la puerta se abriera suavemente. Percibió a alguien que entraba y se abría paso con suma seguridad y al segundo siguiente las cortinas de las ventanas se abrían de par en par, permitiendo así la entrada de la luz.

Jadeó aterrado cuando se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación y que la anciana que lo miraba con una gentil sonrisa no pertenecía a la servidumbre de los Malfoy.

— Tranquilo, no te haremos daño —dijo la anciana al percibir el miedo del doncel.

Draco miró hacia todas direcciones, viendo como única ruta de escape la puerta principal.

— No intente salir, joven doncel —explicó la anciana—. O podría morir en breves segundos.

La información aterrorizó aún más al rubio.

— Por favor, tranquilícese, le prometo que si se mantiene en la habitación estará bien.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿En dónde estoy? —al fin se atrevió a hablar.

— Siéntese en la cama —la anciana se acercó para ayudarlo, pero él se alejó.

— ¡No me toque! —ordenó.

— De acuerdo, no lo tocaré, pero por favor siéntese.

Draco sabía que no tenía mejor opción y si la mujer le juraba que no le haría daño entonces le otorgaría un voto de confianza.

Se sentó en la cama, tal como lo sugirió la anciana y esperó a que ella comenzara a explicar. La mujer hizo una reverencia.

— Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, ama de llaves de esta mansión. Mi señor me ha ordenado que cuide de usted y le sirva personalmente. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedírmelo.

— Quiero salir de aquí —ordenó.

— Temo que esa es una de las excepciones —informó Minerva.

Draco resopló. Al menos lo intentó.

— ¿Y quién es tu señor? ¿Eso si puedes decírmelo? —preguntó en tono ácido. No había perdido el miedo, pero no quería demostrar que era un doncel frágil por lo que debía mostrar hostilidad.

Minerva se aclaró la garganta.

— Por supuesto. Mi señor, Harry Potter, es el dueño de esta mansión y las tierras que la rodean.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron aterrorizados. Sintió pánico una vez la mujer pronunció ese nombre. Estaba condenado, su vida estaba llegando al final y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para salvarse.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió rumbo a la puerta, abriendo abruptamente, su corazón azorado retumbaba en su pecho y su cuerpo tembloroso se agitaba desbocado.

— ¡Por favor, no salga, corre peligro, si uno de ellos lo ve, no lo dejará vivo! —pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio estaba corriendo por toda la mansión, tropezando con los muebles y chocando con las paredes.

Al ser un lugar donde habitaban vampiros era indispensable que todo estuviera completamente cubierto para evitar que la luz solar los dañara. Por eso, únicamente unos cuantos candelabros alumbraban los pasillos.

— ¡Regrese, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —volvió a pedir.

Draco no sabía hacia donde se encontraba la salida. Solo se dejó guiar por la intuición. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y corrió por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera.

Esa seguramente era la salida. Se acercó apresurado y tomó la perilla comenzando a girarla sin obtener resultados positivos.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte, hermoso? —una voz rasposa y tétrica preguntó a poca distancia.

Draco se quedó petrificado, sintiendo que su vida se evaporaba lentamente, como el humo de una vela recién apagada.

Giró la cabeza poco a poco, descubriendo a su lado a un feo hombre de aspecto desalineado que lo miraba hambriento.

— ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! —gritó en una súplica intentando volver a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Oh, el dulce doncel está asustado! —escuchó el murmullo de una mujer—. Pettigrew, tu aspecto lo aterra, será mejor que te alejes de él.

El tal Pettigrew comenzó a reír y de un movimiento giró a Draco colocando su espalda sobre la puerta, su mano helada y rasposa apretó el suave cuello del doncel sofocándolo al instante. Draco llevó ambas manos a su cuello para evitar ahogarse. Peter rio y decidió liberarlo, aunque no por eso se alejó, al contrario, se acercó aún más, acorralando con su cuerpo el del doncel.

— Me pregunto, ¿Qué hace un humano como tú aquí, andando tan libremente? —el hombre repugnante se acercó y olisqueó su cuello, rozando la nariz con su blanquecina piel.

Draco gimoteó. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mojando y enrojeciendo sus mejillas en breves segundos.

"Dios, sálvame", pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, "sálvame te lo imploro".

Un roce más intenso le hizo saber que su final había llegado, solo esperaba que no doliera demasiado.

Y entonces... Una voz imponente resonó en el lugar.

— ¡Suéltalo! —esa era una orden.

Pettigrew se alejó al instante y perdió toda esa seguridad que había demostrado minutos antes.

— Pero señor... Es un humano —gimió.

La voz de la mujer que antes había hablado se convirtió en una risa divertida.

— ¡No importa que sea humano! ¡Aléjate de él! ―ordenó nuevamente con fuerza.

Draco abrió los ojos, sorbiendo continuamente. Con sus manos intentó secarse las lágrimas. Y cuando sintió que no lloraba más prestó atención a la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo, una discusión por él. Vio a un hombre atractivo como ningún otro bajando por las escaleras, vistiendo un bata color escarlata de terciopelo, su cabello negro largo hasta los hombros ondeaba armonioso con sus movimientos y sus ojos... Esos brillantes ojos verdes miraban con furia al hombre horrendo que lo había lastimado.

Era él, el hombre de sus sueños, aquél que había aparecido en su habitación la noche anterior, saltando salvaje sobre él. Las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su cabeza. Este hombre no era un hombre, era una de esas criaturas que se alimentaban de la vitalidad de los humanos por medio de la sangre, y a su vez, no era solo una más de esas criaturas, era aquel que había fijado un pacto con el diablo para que le diera la vida eterna... El último descendiente de los Potter.

— Este humano me pertenece —Draco no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó a su lado—. Y aquel que siquiera se atreva a tener la intensión de tocarlo morirá de inmediato —declaró antes de tomar al rubio al estilo nupcial y caminar de regreso a las habitaciones.

No supo por qué permitió que este ser maligno lo tomara tan fácilmente. Solo se dejó hacer, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y observándolo curioso en todo el trayecto. Por eso no vio la furia con la que Peter los miró, ni escuchó las maldiciones que soltó.

— No vuelva a salir de su habitación —ordenó Harry recostándolo nuevamente en la cama—. Puedo ordenarles no hacerle daño, pero no puedo controlar sus instintos.

El doncel no dijo nada, solo miró a Harry hasta que este se retiró, después se sintió inmensamente cansado, y cuando Minerva llegó para aplicarle un tónico especial para las marcas que había dejado las manos de Peter se relajó con el olor a lavanda, quedándose dormido en pocos minutos.

∘°❉°∘

La siguiente ocasión en que despertó las cortinas continuaban abiertas, permitiendo que la habitación fuera alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

Del otro lado de las puertas se escuchaban murmullos y el movimiento de personas, tal como en la mansión Malfoy durante un día normal. Observó a su alrededor, estudiando el lugar, descubrió que en la mesita de noche había una charola con alimentos cuidadosamente preparados. Decidió ignorarlos, no tenía apetito, se sentía demasiado aturdido para pensar en comer y tenía que buscar una manera de salir de allí.

Se puso de pie apresuradamente y se dirigió a la ventana, tal vez podría saltar. Al acercarse vio un espeso bosque que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Abrió la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo cuidadosamente, el fuerte viento de la noche golpeaba con fuerza. No había nada más que vegetación. Se preguntó si podría caer sobre la copa de un árbol y tal vez desde allí bajar, pero... ¿Hacia dónde caminaría después?

— Hacia el norte —esa voz... Pertenecía a Harry Potter, se quedó congelado, esperando, si el ser maligno decidía hacerle daño entonces saltaría sin importar que perdiera la vida—. En esa dirección se encuentra el poblado de Wiltshire.

Se giró para enfrentarse al demonio.

— ¡Si desea tomar mi vida hágalo ahora! —exigió mostrando una valentía que no sentía.

— ¿Tanto ansía la muerte? —cuestionó el espectro pálido con voz firme.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, luchando consigo mismo para no terminar acobardándose.

— Quién tenga la fortuna de poseer la vida no podría ansiar la muerte. Solamente en el caso de estar destinado a una vida de sufrimiento.

Harry sonrió, Draco pensó que era exasperante. Se burlaba de él y de su agonía.

— No me estoy burlando —mencionó Potter.

Draco gimió ahora sí sin poder contener su miedo.

— No esté sorprendido, tampoco sienta miedo, tengo la habilidad de leer las mentes.

Draco comenzó a pensar apresuradamente sin poder evitarlo e intentando reprimirlos, pero no tuvo éxito.

— Siento haber irrumpido en sus pensamientos — Harry dio un paso al frente.

Draco instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás. Tambaleándose al borde de la ventana. Harry se evaporó en segundos y reapareció justo al frente del rubio, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera.

El doncel se sostuvo aferrándose a la ropa de Harry. Se miraron a los ojos, Draco volvió a pensar en lo mismo que pensó la noche anterior, esos ojos verdes eran los más inusuales y más hermosos que jamás haya visto en su vida.

― Disculpe por leer sus pensamientos sin su consentimiento, no pude evitarlo ―dijo Harry en un susurro. Draco entrecerró los ojos, analizando a este ser que su padre había descrito como un monstruo temible. No se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado y, sin embargo, era aquel que había terminado con la vida de Pansy, de su tía y la de Cedric. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ¿asustado? O tal vez enojado. ¿Debía odiarlo? Entonces… ¿por qué no sentía ira en su corazón?

― Permítame volver a mi hogar ―se atrevió a pedir después de su breve tiempo de divagación.

Harry lo inspeccionó por lo que parecieron varios minutos. Después, simplemente se evaporó convirtiéndose en niebla oscura y salió por la ventana.

∘°❉°∘

¡Qué frustración! Llevaba casi un mes confinado en ese horrible lugar, en esa detestable habitación y aun no tenía idea de cual era su destino. Potter solía visitarlo, algunas veces cruzaban un par de palabras, en otras solo se miraban por breves minutos hasta que el pelinegro decidía salir o en algunas noches contadas el demonio ni siquiera aparecía.

Y el resto del tiempo Draco no hacía más que dormir, dar vueltas por la habitación y pelear con Minerva por que se negaba a comer. Era notable que estaba adelgazando y sus ojeras pronunciadas auguraban que pronto caería enfermo, pero no le importaba, esperaba que su reticencia a consumir alimentos convenciera al vampiro para que lo dejara ir o en su defecto acabara de una buena vez con su vida.

En su pequeña reclusión, Draco había descubierto que Minerva y un anciano llamado Albus eran humanos ―aunque, habían bebido sangre de vampiro para alargar su esperanza de vida― sus familias habían vivido desde tiempos remotos al servicio de los Potter, por eso, ellos continuaban fieles a Harry. Hasta ahora solo sabía de la existencia de tres vampiros, Potter, Pettigrew a quien no le gustaba recordar y una dama, a quien no había visto, solamente escuchaba su voz cantarina eventualmente al otro lado de la puerta, sabía que había más de ellos, pero no estaba seguro de cuantos.

Hoy parecía ser una de las noches en que Potter no aparecería. La noche estaba casi por terminarse, Draco había aprendido a dormir por las mañanas y mantenerse despierto gran parte de la noche, así que permanecía recostado en la cama, contemplando la luna, preguntándose si sus padres estarían buscándolo o ya lo darían por muerto, pensando si Theo y su prometido Neville estarían bien, incluso si el resto de sus conocidos seguía con vida o Potter y los otros ya los habrían tomado como víctimas. Suspiró con tristeza y se giró para dejar de ver hacia afuera, no le gustaba extrañar su vida anterior, pero tampoco se quería resignar a su nueva vida así que decidió no pensar más en eso y dormir, dormir era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, al menos Harry Potter ya no irrumpía en sus sueños.

Pero al dar la vuelta, el nombrado se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta ¿en qué momento había entrado? A pesar del susto inicial se controló, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, parecía que era algo muy propio de ellos, los vampiros.

― ¿Qué quiere? ―cuestionó de mala gana, con un ser tan poderoso como Potter tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras y aun así le importaba poco, en su interior gozaba provocarlo, era la poca satisfacción de la que podía deleitarse.

― Minerva me ha contado que no quieres comer ―Draco simplemente lo miró sin mostrar expresión alguna―. ¿Acaso quieres morir?

― La muerte promete ser mejor que esto ―por fin respondió, su voz se escuchaba cansada.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer para que desees vivir? ―Draco no esperaba tal pregunta―. Lo único que no puedes pedir es que te deje ir, pero cualquier otra cosa que desees te la otorgaré.

El rubio tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y parpadeó repetidas veces para evitar llorar. Le dolía tanto saber que nunca saldría de allí, y a su vez, su corazón traicionero saltaba de felicidad al saber que este ser oscuro le estaba ofreciendo lo que él quisiera.

― Quiero tener la posibilidad de salir de esta habitación, quiero caminar por la mansión sin miedo a que los demás me hagan daño y quiero poder salir al exterior para respirar aire fresco.

Harry se quedó pensativo, analizando o que acababa de escuchar y después salió de la habitación, no dio una respuesta negativa ni positiva, eso dejó a Draco todavía más frustrado.

∘°❉°∘

Draco despertó por la tarde. Como de costumbre había una charola con exquisitos manjares colocados pulcramente en una bandeja, junto a esta se encontraba un sobre con su nombre, escrito pulcramente en letra cursiva.

Lo abrió lentamente, el contenido era la respuesta de Potter. Decía que esa misma noche haría todos los arreglos para que pudiera salir al resto de la mansión y al exterior. Solo resaltaba dos condiciones; la primera, que todas las cortinas se mantendrían cerradas y la segunda, cuando estuviera en el exterior tendría un escolta, quien lo cuidaría el tiempo que pasara “respirando aire fresco”.

Al menos era una respuesta positiva, pensó Draco antes de tomar unas cuantas uvas y echárselas a la boca, gimió gustoso, hace tanto que no probaba bocado decentemente que realmente este fruto le pareció todo un manjar.

No comió precipitadamente, pero si lo necesario para sentirse bien, poco a poco iría acostumbrando a su estomago a alimentos más pesados. Se levantó y llamó a Minerva.

― ¿Me llamó, señor? ―dijo la anciana haciendo una reverencia.

Draco asintió.

― Prepara el baño ―ordenó como si fuera dueño y señor de la mansión, Minerva obedeció de la misma manera.

Se dio su baño y se cambió el camisón con el que dormía por unas viejas, pero lujosas y bien conservadas prendas del siglo pasado, se le hizo curiosa la manera en que las personas solían vestirse, pero no por eso le pareció desagradable, se veía bastante guapo incluso vestido a la antigua, así que asintió encantado con su aspecto.

Era la primera vez que aceptaba su destino de una manera positiva, y temió por breves segundos… ¿acaso ya había enloquecido? Al final tiró era idea dejando que el viento de la tarde se la llevara.

∘°❉°∘

Tal como Potter lo prometió, Draco pudo comenzar a salir de su habitación. Los habitantes del lugar tenían prohibido hacerle daño y aunque al principio parecieron reticentes, fueron conteniéndose ya sea por temor o sumo respeto a Harry.

El rubio no habría querido tener que convivir con estos seres, pero eventualmente iba a tener que ser así.

Luna, una rubia y hermosa mujer, fue la primera con la que tuvo contacto, ella era diferente a los demás y terminó por agradarle.

Un dhampiro le llamaban, su padre era un humano y su madre una vampira que sedujo al hombre, creando así lo que muchos humanos llamarían una abominación. Los vampiros lo llamaban una maldición. No eras uno ni otro. Luna no tenía las mismas debilidades que los vampiros, aunque si conservaba su deseo por adquirir la vitalidad de otros humanos por medio de la sangre. Y había constantes ocasiones en que su lado humano se apoderaba de su raciocinio haciéndole sentir culpable por desear la vitalidad de otro ser humano.

Luna sufría en silencio, Draco lo supo de inmediato y la adoptó como su amiga.

Después conoció a Ginevra, ella también era hermosa ―Draco entendió que esta era una cualidad esencial entre los vampiros― su cabello rojo hasta la cintura brillaba bajo la luna creando la ilusión de una gran cascada de sangre y sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia, aunque cada vez que hablaba parecía gentil. De ella era la voz que solía escuchar al otro lado de la puerta las noches anteriores. Con ella no pudo entablar una amistad, pero si una tregua silenciosa.

Sirius fue al siguiente que conoció, parecía agradable, pero le tenía bastante miedo, así que no hizo muchos esfuerzos por acercarse, ni siquiera quiso hablar con él.

Y cuando por fin decidió salir de la mansión conoció a Remus. Una bestia salvaje. Los vampiros al menos se comportaban civilizadamente, Remus era un animal desagradable. Draco solo había escuchado de los licántropos en historias de miedo que contaban sus amigos con el fin de asustarse entre ellos, jamás creyó que en realidad existieran seres tan irracionales.

Bueno, Remus era amable y cordial en su forma humana, pero en las noches de luna llena lo mantenían en el exterior, encadenado en ocasiones, decían que era un desastre cuando tomaba su forma de lobo. Draco solo llegó a verlo en una ocasión espiando desde la ventana y esa única ocasión bastó para que no deseara salir jamás por las noches además de adquirir un miedo y cautela hacia él, aunque estuviera en su forma humana.

Después conoció a Ronald y lady Hermione. Ambos estaban juntos todo el tiempo, tocándose y restregándose uno con otro cada vez que se reunían en el salón y bebían la sangre de algún inocente. Draco decidió que era demasiado desagradable. Coexistiendo con estos seres se dio cuenta que había enloquecido, nadie en su sano juicio continuaría viviendo bajo tan espantosas circunstancias.

Al final conoció a Ernest, era un vampiro doncel, alguien serio a consideración de Draco. Nunca hablaba o al menos nunca lo había visto hacerlo y raras veces se aparecía por el salón de reuniones. Así que Draco tampoco generó confianza con él.

Y de esta manera su vida continuaba y poco a poco se iba olvidando de su vida pasada. Algunas veces pensaba en sus padres, principalmente en su madre y lo mucho que estaría sufriendo y otras simplemente sentía que tal como el resto de los habitantes, llevaba una eternidad viviendo allí y su existencia se había esfumado del recuerdo de sus seres queridos.

∘°❉°∘

― ¿Por qué has decidido dejarme con vida? ―a esas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que Potter lo dejaría vivir, pero aún se seguía preguntando por la razón.

El aludido permaneció en silencio, observando a la nada como solía hacer cada vez que Draco le preguntaba algo que no deseaba responder.

― ¿Cómo sabe que le dejaré con vida?

― Asesinaste a Cedric y a mi tía Bella, también a mi amiga Pansy, tus amigos asesinaron a medio pueblo, a saber, cuantos más has asesinado desde que me trajiste aquí. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Harry por fin lo miró, Draco sintió que toda su columna se erizaba, esa mirada siempre provocaba ese efecto en su cuerpo.

― No lo sé ―confesó con pesar, desde que se encontró con el doncel había actuado de una manera poco racional.

Draco se sorprendió por la respuesta, no esperaba tal sinceridad.

― Lo siento, Draco ―era la primera vez que decía su nombre y le hablaba de manera tan personal… error, era la segunda vez, pero el doncel no lo recordaba. Así que se estremeció―. He actuado mal, no debí traerte a este lugar, pero lo he hecho. Quiero que seas libre, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

― ¿Por qué? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

― No puedo, siento esta necesidad de atarte a mí, no tengo la voluntad para hacerlo ―de pronto la expresión de Harry cambió, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba sufriendo.

Se movió involuntariamente, sus instintos le gritaron que consolara al vampiro y así lo hizo. Se acercó lo suficiente para sentarse sobre su regazo y abrazarlo. Sintió el frio que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, pero no le importó, eso hizo que afianzara más el agarre. No importaba nada en ese instante, más que lo que le dictaba su instinto. Después se preocuparía por lo atrevido que se había comportado y peor aún, por mostrarse tan vulnerable ante un ser que podría romperle el cuello en cuestión de segundos.

∘°❉°∘

Era de día, Draco caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión alumbrando su camino con una vela. Extrañamente había despertado de buen humor. Iba caminando felizmente cuando fue interceptado por Pettigrew.

― ¿A dónde vas, bonito? ―Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado y trató de pasar de largo, pero Peter le cerró el camino.

― ¿Recuerda que Harry ordenó que nadie se me acerque? Aquel que ose hacerlo recibirá como castigo la muerte ―dijo con altanería.

Peter comenzó a reír.

― Esa es una amenaza sin respaldo ―expresó, Draco frunció el ceño―. Los vampiros tenemos prohibido asesinarnos entre nosotros. Harry lo sabe, ni siquiera él que es nuestro líder se atrevería a hacerlo, puede recibir una maldición peor que la vida eterna por atreverse a acabar con uno de nosotros.

― ¡Eso es mentira! ―exhaló comenzando a sentir miedo.

― No, no lo es, pero tú cómo humano no puedes saberlo. Eres tan ignorante de nuestras costumbres ―dijo sin dejar de reír.

Draco dio la vuelta y corrió de regresó a su habitación donde las cortinas estaban abiertas, pero no sirvió de mucho, aunque fuera de día los vampiros todavía representaban una amenaza para los humanos. Peter lo tomó del cabello y jaló de él haciéndolo caer. Draco gimió de dolor.

― ¡Déjalo en paz! ―Luna apareció al final del pasillo ―déjalo antes de que llame a Harry.

Peter gruñó, pero hizo lo que la rubia pidió.

― Draco, vuelve a tu habitación ―dijo ella mirando con determinación a Peter.

El doncel no supo por qué lo hizo, pero en vez de ir a su habitación se dirigió a donde Harry descansaba.

― Eres una semihumana ―se burló Peter una vez Draco se alejó―. Nunca podrás vencerme.

― Es la naturaleza de los damphiros luchar contra sus instintos vampíricos ―respondió ella―. Razón por la cual suelen convertirse en caza vampiros ¿cierto?

― ¿Serías capaz? ―cuestionó el castaño temeroso.

― ¡Pruébame! ―Peter salió huyendo.

∘°❉°∘

Harry despertó sintiendo un pesado bulto sobre él. Arrugó el entrecejo. Al abrir los ojos vio al rubio doncel dormido plácidamente sobre él.

“¿Qué sucede contigo?”, pensó, “es un humano, maldición, ¿por qué se arriesga así?”

Removió sus brazos hasta que pudo rodear el cuerpo del rubio. Esto que estaba ocurriendo era terriblemente malo, Sirius ya se lo había advertido y aun así eligió dejar que el tiempo continuara transcurriendo. Ahora parecía acercarse el punto en el que no había retorno.

― ¿Es cierto que hiciste un pacto con el diablo para que te concediera la vida eterna? ―la dulce voz del doncel se hizo presente. ¿Cuánto llevaba despierto?

Harry dudó en decir la verdad, no obstante, decidió que Draco merecía saberla.

― Hay diversas maneras en que un humano puede transformarse en un vampiro ―comenzó a explicar―. La primera es cuando otro vampiro lo transforma. La segunda es cuando los rituales religiosos no se completan. Y la tercera es por una muerte prematura o violenta.

«La última es la razón por la que yo me he convertido en esto.

Draco se incorporó para mirar fijamente a Harry, en su mirada mostraba lo sorprendido que estaba.

― ¿Una muerte vio…lenta? ―Harry no asintió, en cambio explicó.

― La familia Potter en algún tiempo fue la familia más poderosa de la región. A algunos no les pareció que eso fuera justo, así que… decidieron que lo mejor sería aniquilarlos. Los acusaron de herejía, la madre fue acusada de brujería e inculcaron miedo en los habitantes del poblado. Una noche, mientras todos dormían plácidamente, los habitantes del pueblo irrumpieron en la mansión y asesinaron a los miembros de la familia. Los decapitaron y enterraron en la parte trasera de la mansión. Pusieron protecciones sobre el cadáver del padre y la madre, pero olvidaron ponerlas sobre el hijo.

La corta historia hizo a Draco comprender muchas cosas, se acurrucó sobre Harry nuevamente y permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo. Harry pensó que se había quedado nuevamente dormido cuando volvió a hablar.

― Mi familia fue una de ellas ―Harry no respondió―. Las seis familias son las responsables. Pansy, Bellatrix, yo… ―nuevamente se removió para mirar al pelinegro― ¿Por qué Cedric?

― Ese fue Sirius ―respondió con simpleza.

― ¿Quién siguió?

Harry nuevamente dudó.

― Lady Astoria ―Draco hizo una mueca, recordando a la hermanita de su amiga Daphne.

― He enloquecido ―susurró el rubio―. He perdido completamente la cordura. A pesar de todo lo que has hecho, de lo que eres, me he enamorado de ti ―y se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

Ambos sabían que este era el punto de no retorno y a pesar de lo terrible que parecía ninguno dio marcha atrás.

Draco intensificó el beso y se acomodó mejor sobre Harry, quien repasó sus frías manos por la espalda y caderas de rubio.

― Harry, transfórmame ―Draco gimió una vez sus bocas se separaron. Harry dejó de acariciarlo y lo miró con sorpresa.

― No ―Draco apretó los dientes enfadado.

― ¿Por qué no? ―exigió saber.

― Te valoro demasiado como para condenarte a esta horrible maldición.

Draco se entristeció. Esto si que era una maldición.

― Por favor no te entristezcas ―dijo Harry besando brevemente sus labios.

Draco se incorporó para salir del féretro. Harry lo siguió. Preocupado por el doncel.

― ¿Draco? ―llamó al ver que el rubio le daba la espalda. No quería leer sus pensamientos, respetando su privacidad, así que esperaba él le dijera por su cuenta qué estaba pensando.

Draco se giró y lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry correspondió sonriendo ligeramente.

― ¡Bésame Harry! ―ordenó con determinación, el aludido lo hizo. Draco se aferró con fuerza e incitó al vampiro, provocándolo con sus caricias y sus gemidos.

Harry lo llevó hasta la cama, la cual estaba pulcramente arreglada debido a que escasas ocasiones la usaba y recostó al doncel con delicadeza, se colocó sobre él suavemente y continuó con los besos, solo que esta vez buscó bajo las ropas para poder acariciar su piel, Draco lo apresuró para que le quitara la ropa. Y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, pidió que él también lo hiciera.

Harry se sintió inseguro, jamás había mantenido una relación con alguien en su estado vampírico, no sabía si debía contenerse para no hacerle daño a Draco.

― ¡Harry, te necesito! ―la suplica del doncel hizo que olvidara sus dudas.

La excitación del moreno hizo que sus ojos verdes se tornaran blanquecinos y sus colmillos se pronunciaran, tal como ocurría cuando estaba a punto de beber la sangre de una de sus víctimas. Repasó sus incisivos con delicadeza, cuidando no cortar la piel con sus colmillos a lo largo del cuerpo del rubio. Dejó suaves mordiscos y besos húmedos, probó sus pezones y succionó la piel de su esbelto cuello.

― ¡Harry, por favor! ―gimió removiéndose entre las sábanas, Harry gruñó sintiendo que el poco raciocinio que le quedaba se esfumó.

Volvió a devorarle la boca y abrió sus piernas lentamente anunciando lo que venía. Draco gimió dentro del beso por la anticipación, se sentía ansioso, por lo que comenzó a incitar al vampiro moviendo las caderas hacia arriba, presentando su excitación como una ofrenda.

Harry no pudo esperar más, alineó su erección con la inmaculada entrada del rubio y fue penetrando lentamente, Draco soltó un grito inicial, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, eso había dolido terriblemente y conforme Harry iba enterrando su pene el dolor acrecentaba, ardía terriblemente y aun así aguantó, Harry bebió sus lágrimas, una tras otra. Lo besó repetidas veces en los labios y le susurró palabras de amor.

Por fin estaba completamente dentro de su cuerpo, Harry se lo anunció, Draco agradeció que el dolor hubiera cesado, aunque sea por breves segundos. Draco exhaló e inhaló con fuerza repetidas veces, luego, su cuerpo por voluntad propia de movió, haciendo que sus caderas saltaran hacia arriba, Harry lo tomó como una señal para moverse. Al principio lo hizo lento, pero conforme Draco fue gimiendo de satisfacción aumentó la velocidad logrando llegar a un punto en el que Draco no dejaba de pedirle más.

Su orgasmo llegó al mismo tiempo. Y se dejaron caer laxos sobre la cama. Harry decidió que esa noche se alimentaría de la sangre que guardaban de reserva. Draco decidió que no quería volver a dormir en su antigua habitación.

∘°❉°∘

Las siguientes semanas Harry y Draco pasaron mucho tiempo en la habitación del primero disfrutando de los placeres carnales. Draco muchas veces trató de convencer a Harry para que lo convirtiera en uno de ellos, pero siempre se negó. Harry afirmó amar demasiado a Draco para cometer semejante infamia, pero el doncel continuaba insistiendo. Deseaba pasar la eternidad con Harry y la única manera era si el se convertía en un vampiro al igual que el amor de su vida.

¿Acaso esto era un castigo divino por lo que sus ancestros hicieron? ¿O simplemente era su castigo por enamorarse de un ser diabólico?

― ¿Continúas enojado? ―cuestionó Harry mientras probaba la piel del doncel, Draco no se había mostrado muy interesado en la actividad que estaban llevando a cabo después de que se negara a convertirlo por enésima ocasión.

El moreno dejó un camino de besos hasta que llegó a la entrepierna y tomó su pene de un bocado. Draco gimió y se arqueó llevando sus manos instintivamente hasta la cabellera de Harry donde enterró sus dedos.

El moreno saboreó con gula el miembro ahora erecto y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo hasta que el rubio se vino con un fuerte grito, bebió la esencia de su amado y al terminar depositó un último beso entre sus muslos. Entonces se removió hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

― Te amo, por eso no deseo que te conviertas en la terrible abominación que soy yo.

― ¿Qué sucederá cuando me haga viejo y me ponga feo? ―dijo haciendo un puchero, unas pequeñas lagrimas se instalaron en la comisura de sus parpados.

― Te seguiré amando ―afirmó con determinación.

― ¿Y cuando muera?

― Continuaré amándote, no podría dejarte de amar, eres el único que me ha hecho volver a sentir ―respondió antes de besar largamente a su amado.

∘°❉°∘

Peter Pettigrew se puso de pie frente al grupo de vampiros que descansaban en el salón conviviendo antes de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo miraron expectantes.

— ¿Qué quieres Pettigrew? —cuestionó Ronald, estaba muy entretenido conversando y besándose con Hermione antes de que el hombre decidiera interrumpir.

— Quiero hablar, hablar de Potter y ese humano que lo manipula. Es inconcebible que un humano esté dirigiendo el rumbo de nuestro Clan.

«Tenemos que buscar un nuevo líder, alguien que nos pueda dirigir sin ponernos en peligro por proteger a un simple humano.

— ¿Y quién podría ser ese nuevo líder? —cuestionó Sirius poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a él—. ¿Tú?

Peter entrecerró los ojos mirándolo retadoramente.

— No estaba pensaba en quien fornica con un licántropo —dijo con malicia.

— Sería prudente que cerraras la boca ahora, no tienes permitido hablar de Remus y, no vamos a traicionar a Harry por tu codicia —exclamó enfadado.

— Harry ya no puede dirigir este clan, ha perdido autoridad desde el momento en que tomó a ese humano bajo su protección. ¿No tengo razón? —cuestionó al resto del grupo.

Algunos parecieron de acuerdo, a excepción clara de Ronald, Hermione y Luna

— Antes de que destituyas a Harry lucharemos. Tú no serás jamás el líder —declaró Sirius, Ronald y Hermione asintieron de acuerdo.

— Convoquemos a una votación y dejemos que el clan decida.

— O simplemente expulsemos al traidor —la voz armoniosa de Ginevra resonó en el salón, apareció entre las sombras arrastrando su vestido blanco de encaje. Todos giraron a verla, Pettigrew gruñó en desacuerdo.

— Tú deberías ser la primera en apoyarme —sentenció—. Harry ha elegido a un humano sobre ti.

— Harry no se comprometió conmigo en ningún sentido, lo amo, pero también es nuestro líder y le debemos lealtad, él es nuestro procreador, si lo expulsamos seremos gravemente castigados.

Peter hizo una expresión de ira rotunda.

— ¡Lo que debemos hacer es quemar a este traidor! —exclamó Ernest.

Entonces Peter trató de huir, pero Sirius y Ronald lo acorralaron.

— Esperemos a que Harry regrese —indicó Hermione—. Él dictará su sentencia.

La dama era una de las más allegadas a su líder, por lo que decidieron escucharla. Y permanecieron reteniendo a Peter hasta que Harry apareciera, quien por cierto llegó en poco tiempo y miró con interés lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó.

— Pettigrew ha convocado a una votación para elegir un nuevo líder —informó la bella pelirroja.

Harry miró fijamente a Peter, penetrando en su mente y leyó sus pensamientos. No solía hacerlo con su propio clan, pero esta vez era necesario. Vio sus deseos de destituirlo, los fuertes deseos que sentía por obtener la energía vital de Draco y la ira rotunda que sentía al no poder acercarse al doncel.

— Las tradiciones dictan que no has cometido ningún crimen —susurró—. Pero los otros miembros del clan están en desacuerdo con tu petición. Tus pensamientos indignos muestran que en cualquier momento podrías traicionarme. Por ello te condeno a ser expulsado eternamente del clan, vagarás solo por el mundo terrenal sin derecho a unirte a otro clan.

Peter jadeó. Era demasiado para un simple desaire. Pero tenía razón, iba a volver a intentar quitarle el liderazgo.

Hizo una gran reverencia en forma de burla y salió de la mansión sin mirar al resto de lo que alguna vez fue su grupo.

∘°❉°∘

Draco vómito hasta la bilis, se limpió la boca con una toalla y se levantó lentamente, hace ya varios días que se sentía mareado y todo le daba asco, pero no quería pensar enfermedad, no ahora que había encontrado a Harry y que deseaba estar con él por toda la eternidad. Estaba a punto de convencerlo, un poco más de persuasión y aceptaría convertirlo en uno de ellos —eso es lo que se decía—, en el fondo sabía que Harry nunca lo convertiría y eso, a pesar de las buenas razones que daba el vampiro, le herían el corazón.

Regresó a la cama y se recostó. Miró hacia la ventana, apreciando el cielo azul y las aves que eventualmente cruzaban. Una lágrima silenciosa brotó. No deseaba envejecer y ver que su vida se desvanecía lentamente mientras Harry permanecía igual, eterno cual si fuera un retrato.

— Señorito Draco —Minerva entró a la habitación—. ¿Le duele algo?

Draco quería decir que el corazón, en cambio simplemente permaneció en la misma posición.

— Voy a traerle la comida

— No la quiero —informó—. No tengo apetito.

La anciana hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación.

Un tiempo después, volvió a entrar, recorrió las cortinas y encendió unas velas.

Entonces, Hermione entró.

— Minerva me ha dicho que últimamente no te sientes bien, tenemos una ligera sospecha de saber qué sucede, pero necesito revisarte para corroborarlo.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente y posicionó una mano en el vientre del doncel. Cerró los ojos y se concentró unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos asintió hacia la anciana y sonrió a Draco.

— Draco —el doncel la miró—. Estás esperando un bebé. Aún es muy pequeño para que los otros lo perciban, pero gracias a mis poderes puedo sentir su esencia vital instalada en tu vientre.

Draco giró a verla como si ella también hubiera enloquecido. Pero la dama lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y la verdad en su mirada le confirmaron que hablaba con la verdad.

― Otro dhampiro ―afirmó Minerva.

― No importa, Harry estará feliz ―indicó la castaña―, ahora me voy, descansa, debes comer bien. Minerva tráele el té especial para reducir las náuseas.

― Por supuesto ―respondió la anciana.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación. Draco se quedó en la misma posición, no sabía qué hacer, ¿estar feliz por la vida que llevaba en su vientre producto del amor entre él y Harry o estar triste porque se desvanecería de la vida de Harry y su bebé en algún momento? Volvió a llorar desconsolado.

∘°❉°∘

Lucius escuchó un tenue sonido a su espalda, rápidamente giró, pero no vio nada. No debió haber salido de noche, lo sabía, pero desde que Draco había desaparecido solía vagar por el poblado esperando ver a su hijo, aunque sea convertido en una de esas terribles abominaciones. Pero no, Draco nunca estaba allí.

Continuó su andar, alerta a cualquier asalto. Pero un humano jamás podrá superar a un vampiro. Por lo que no fue consciente de lo que ocurrió hasta que estuvo acorralado entre la pared y un ser abominable observándolo con perversidad.

Quiso sacar el crucifijo de plata que cargaba con él todo el tiempo.

— No lo intentes, no funcionará —susurró el ser golpeándole el rostro con su aliento pútrido.

Entonces Lucius gimió, intentado liberarse de su agarre.

— Tranquilo, debes escuchar lo que te voy a decir —continuó—. Sé que buscas a tu hijo —el rubio dejó de moverse en ese momento—. Por supuesto que si —susurró entre risas—. Pero no te apures, yo te diré donde se encuentra.

— Cre-crees que con-confiaré en ti, bestia inmunda —gimió con los dientes apretados.

— Debes creer o simplemente olvidarte del doncel.

— ¿Por qué traicionar a los tuyos? —cuestionó ya liberado del agarre del espectro—. ¿Acaso crees que confiaré en tus palabras?

— No tienes otra opción más que confiar, en este momento podría matarte, pero he decidido darte lo que buscas. Él aun es humano. Pero no te aseguro que lo será por siempre. En cuanto a mis razones... Solo yo sé cuáles son y no tengo porque intercambiarlas con un insignificante humano como tú.

«Ahora, escucha bien. Solo hay cinco de ellos. El sexto es un dhampiro, debes tener mucho cuidado con ella, puede apaciguarse con una estaca en el corazón, pero jamás morirá con la luz del sol. Y hay un séptimo, pero no es cómo los demás, pierde sus poderes al amanecer. Deben actuar cuando todos estén dormidos.

— Sabemos que solo durante el día podemos enfrentarlos —respondió Lucius con ironía.

— Claro, pero si no conocen la ubicación de su guarida tardarán días en llegar. Y por las noches...

Lucius chasqueó la lengua.

— Sabes lo que ocurrirá, por supuesto. Entonces, hay un sendero, el camino de las ánimas en pena. Si al amanecer caminan por allí estarán llegando a la guarida por la tarde. Unas horas antes de que el sol se ponga y podrán tomarlos por sorpresa.

«Señor Malfoy, fue todo un placer hablar con usted —tomó al rubio de la ropa y lo arrojó al suelo haciéndolo caer boca abajo. Lucius se incorporó rápidamente, pero ahora solo estaba él y un profundo silencio.

Se recargó sobre la pared y jadeó hasta que recuperó la respiración. Era el momento de tomar una decisión, arriesgarse e ir a una trampa directa o continuar paseando por las noches esperando ver a su hijo o a que alguno de esos seres demoniacos le devorara la vida.

∘°❉°∘

Harry se sentía dichoso, iba a tener un hijo, una combinación perfecta de él y Draco. Por su parte, Draco se había resignado a no pasar la eternidad con Harry, así que decidió que disfrutaría todo el tiempo que la vida le brindara al lado del moreno.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Harry le ofreció beber de su sangre, para que, tal como Albus y Minerva, también alargara su tiempo de vida y Draco aceptó gustoso.

Así pasó algún tiempo hasta que un día, mientras dormían plácidamente, fueron despertados por ruidos en el exterior. Minerva se apresuró a avisar que una horda de personas se encontraba en el exterior intentando entrar.

― La historia se vuelve a repetir ―dijo Harry, Draco lo miró expectante―. La primera vez que me capturaron. Entraron y nos clavaron estacas en el corazón, no estábamos muertos, solo éramos prisioneros. La familia de Albus logró retirar las estacas, pero no podíamos levantarnos, necesitábamos sangre, sangre joven, como fuimos olvidados no pudimos ser despertados hasta ahora. Han encontrado nuestra guarida, van a luchar contra nosotros hasta que nos aniquilen, esta vez será definitivo ―Draco gimió asustado y se aferró al moreno con fuerza―. Draco, debes irte ―el rubio exhaló un gemido de terror, no quería dejar a Harry, no sabiendo que posiblemente moriría―. No puedes estar aquí cuando entren, por el bebé ―Draco asintió―. Luna irá contigo, es la única que puede hacerse pasar por humana.

Entonces salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban, ya el resto del grupo esperaba reunido.

Harry ordenó a Luna que llevara a Draco por el pasadizo secreto. Los demás se quedarían a luchar, esperaban retenerlos el tiempo suficiente hasta que se hiciera de noche y pudieran usar sus poderes plenamente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se prepararon.

Justo cuando Luna cerraba la puerta del pasadizo, las puertas de la mansión fueron echadas abajo. Los hombres comenzaron a entrar y comenzaron a quemar todo lo que tenían a su paso.

― ¡Tengan cuidado, pueden estar en cualquier parte! ―alguien gritó. Y tenía razón. Los vampiros atacaron dejando muertos a varios. Sin embargo, eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos a todos en pleno día.

― ¿Por qué los demás no usaron el pasadizo? ―preguntó con tristeza.

Luna continuó caminando apresurada.

― No pueden, necesitarían encontrar una guarida, pero no podrían hacerlo hasta que el sol se pusiera.

― Pero aquí esta oscuro, podrían esperar hasta que anochezca.

― Lo siento Draco, pero Sirius no vendría sin Remus y hoy es luna llena, en cuanto salga Remus se convertirá en lobo y atacaría a todos.

Draco asintió entendiendo que no había nada más que hacer. Solo esperaba que lograran salvarse.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Días después supieron que habían exterminado a todos los vampiros, incluido a Harry, a quien se jactaban de haber quemado bajo el sol. Draco lloró, estaba inconsolable, pero aceptó que ese era su destino y prometió que cuidaría muy bien del bebé que llevaba en su vientre. Ese fue el momento decisivo, Draco y Luna se mudaron a Escocia, se disfrazaron para fingir que eran un matrimonio y así se instalaron en un pueblo llamado Balloch.

∘°❉°∘

Un dhampiro debió nacer. El producto de un vampiro y un humano. Solo que este bebé no poseía parte vampírica. Draco y Luna lo supieron en cuanto nació. Era extraño, nunca se había visto nada igual. Pero asumieron que no siempre podía ocurrir lo mismo.

Draco lo besó y abrazó con fuerza, sollozando por lo mucho que lo amaba y el dolor de saber que Harry nunca vería a su hijo. Su bello y pequeño hijo, cabello rubio y largas pestañas, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, era hermoso, solo esperaba que heredara algún rasgo de Harry, tal vez sus ojos.

— Eres lo más hermoso del mundo —le susurró al oído—. Nadie te hará daño, te lo prometo.

El bebé dormía plácidamente, estaba cansado por el esfuerzo que implica nacer y solamente movía la boquita cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarás? —preguntó Luna, acercándose a ellos y colocando sus dedos en la cabeza del bebé para repasar suavemente sus dedos.

— James, como el padre de Harry.

— Harry estaría honrado —dijo la rubia su mirada se tornó triste, al ver que el rubio no estaba mucho mejor que ella se aclaró la garganta y agregó—: Muy bien, es hora de que descanses.

Draco asintió. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido en breves segundos, indiferente al hecho de que el ser que dormía plácidamente a su lado, ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza. Sin tener la más mínima idea de que su hijo más tarde se convertiría en un vampiro totalmente inmortal, un ser que no podría ser destruido ni con la luz del sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber leído esta historia


End file.
